CHAX - Charlie's Unexpected Pregnancy
by Bellarke.FanFic.The100
Summary: Charlie and Brax are happy. They have been secretly going out now for a while. Charlie plans to open up about their relationship at her birthday party. However - about two weeks before that, that all changes when she realizes she's pregnant. Will she tell Brax?


BRAX'S POV

There had been tension between Charlie and I since we'd met weeks ago. I came up to her house knocking on the door, but instead she came up behind me, still jogging. 'Damn she looked hot' I thought as I tried controlling myself as she stopped jogging and approached me.

"what do you want?" she said to me

"I wanted to say thanks, Casey reckons your dropping the charges" I said looking at her

"tell Casey to stay away from Ruby" she was now glaring at me

I reached out to grab her arm, she quickly jerked away and said "touch me, and you'll regret it!"

"No, I can't ever imagine regretting touching you"

I reached my hand out, cupping the back of her neck, puling her in for a long passionate kiss.

CHARLIE'S POV

Brax kissed me fiercely. His hands wrapped around my still clothed body. I knew how bad he was for me, but I wanted him. How could I; a small town police Sgt. be falling for the leader of one of Mangro Rivers hardest gangs?

Our tongues were wrapped around one another, he pulled away only for a second to pull his shirt off

"bedroom?" he asked me

I pulled him down the hall, his hands were cupping my small waist. We kicked the door shut. I sat down, removing my own shirt. Brax came in to kiss me. I felt his hands run up and down my bare sides. A tingly sensation fell over me. He reached around my back, unhooking my bra. As it fell - out of embarrassment & habit, I covered myself with my arms. However, he took my hands and slowly pulled them down away from my now bare chest. He then leaned in to kiss me as he slowly pushed me back word.

I felt his hands trying to pull my shorts down. When he untied them, my panties went with them. He kissed me deeply, as his left hand explored up and down my body. A small moan of pleasure escaped my lips.

BRAX'S POV

I reached down, undressing myself as I looked over at Charlie watching me undress. She was laying in her bed completely naked & vulnerable in front of me. She was beautiful.

I went back over to her, kissing up and down her body. She moaned with pleasure. I sat more upright now, and positioned myself at her entrance, teasing her by rubbing myself against her inner thigh before I entered. I leaned down to kiss her deeply before entering. Both of us moaned at the contact. She sat up a little more now, as I supported her back.

I thrust into her with a steady, easy pace. Her body moved with mine as I continued to kiss her.

CHARLIE'S POV

I ripped away from his kiss, crying out in pleasure "Oh god, Brax!" - He reached down, finding my swollen bud. Rubbing small lazy circles on me. I buried my face in his neck to cover my muffled groan.

We seemed to be going at it for hours. When he finally pulled out of me, he was gently rubbing my back as I collapsed onto him catching my breath. My chest was heaving up and down. I staggered back, pulling the covers over my exposed body. He did the same. We fell asleep for a few hours in each others arms.

BRAX'S POV

I woke up a few hours later. Crap! I had totally forgotten my Mum's

barbecue tonight, it was in three hours! Charlie was still next to me asleep. I shook her gently

"Charlie - Charlie" she looked up at me with a smile on her face

"Yea - "

"We have the barbecue, at my place, member?" I said looking at her

"Well then I guess we'll both be needing a shower?" She said with a smile on her face

As she got up, I looked at her perfectly toned body, she turned to me reaching one hand out,

"Aren't you coming?" She asked me.

Charlie grabbed a clean pair of clothes as I turned the water on.

She dropped her clothes, and I reached into her for a long kiss. We slowly backed into the shower. Her back was against the wall, as I kissed her my hands explored her wet body. After about 20 min, we got out. I wrapped a dry towel around her chest and she did the same for me. My skin tingled and pressure built up in my abdomen as I felt her small petite hands touch me when she tied the towel. I closed the gap between us, and we kissed.

-Later that night-

CHARLIE'S POV

Ruby and I left for the barbecue shortly after had Brax left. My mind raced as I drove, thinking of what had-happened earlier. Ruby was in the car with me, so I couldn't give too much away and couldn't look to anxious either.

The whole night Brax teased me every chance he got. Causing me to tense whenever he did so. I was getting food when he reached up behind me, slowly massaging the right side of my bum. I melted and smiled at him. Brax quickly pulled his hand away when we heard a voice

"Having fun yet, Buckton?" It was Heath

"Yea I am. thanks for the invite"

As Heath walked away, Brax started touching me again. I squirmed and turned to look at him

"I think we should go eat" I said playfully. A look of disappointment and hurt shot across Brax's face. So I leaned in and whispered, "I'll make it up to you" He nodded, smiling, as he reached down and touched me in the front. It sent a tingle up my stomach causing the muscles to tense.

"I can carry that for you" he said taking my plate.

BRAX's POV

I carried Charlie's plate back to the table & I sat down next to her. Her legs squirmed when I reached my hand up the bottom of her skirt, touching her in the front again.

I then just took her hand under the table, and she quietly smiled at me. As she ate, she squeezed my hand tightly as she rubbed the top of my knuckles. I repeated the same thing on her hand.

I broke the awkward silence after about 10 minutes, "So Sgt. - what's it like being on the force?" She turned to me

"It's a bit exhausting at first, the long hours and hard work. You begin to love it though!" she said. As she answered, I slowly slid my hand back under the bottom of her skirt, touching her.

CHARLIE'S POV

As Brax teased me, I gritted my teeth and I tried controlling my breathing. But I couldn't take it any longer.

"So whose ready for some cake?" I finally say getting up escaping Brax's hand.

"I'll take two slices, Buckton!" Heath said

"Manners!" I heard Cheryl yell "Charlie, love only give him one until everyone's been surved"

I turn back nodding and smiling at Cheryl; only to see Brax carrying dirty dishes and silver wear towards me

the "I'm gonna load these in the dish washer"

I rush to the house - as I am cutting the cake; I feel someone behind me.

"So, which one's my piece?" Brax said wrapping one arm around me pointing at the cake, and then kissing me slowly. "Not here" I try pushing him away but he's too strong for me. He pulls me in tighter

"10 minutes?" he says kissing me

Brax slowly moved his hand up my inner thigh, pushing my skirt up and removing my panties. We step into his bedroom which is right down the hall. I fumbled with his belt buckle and shimmied his pants down. He pushes me onto the bed. We know we don't have much time, so he quickly enters me. I moan with his contact. It feels amazing. Both of us hiding our muffled groans in one anothers neck. He pulls out slowly just minutes later. I laid there smiling up at him trying to catch my breath as I fix my skirt. He then laughs and says "Do you want these back?" My cheeks turn read as I sit up and I grab my panties from him blushing. We go back out into the kitchen and cut the cake.

It had actually been 20 min, but luckily they were all busy talking and didn't noticed we took a bit too long. He gave me one long passionate kiss before we went back out. My tongue twisted around his as he playfully shoved me off "come on" he says motioning to the door.

BRAX'S POV

Charlie and I walk out with the cake.

"DESSERT!" I yelled out.

People came running, grabbing the cake. There was none left. I split my piece with Charlie, and she smiled. We sat back down and continued talking and laughing. Today has turned out to be the best day. A family barbecue to end the night, after I finally got the girl of my dreams, Charlie.

As we finished eating, I looked over at her. A single smile spread across her face. I locked my hand in hers under the table and she squeezed my hand back to reassure me. As the night wrapped up, we had a few more laughs and drinks. As I announced I was starting the dish washer, I noticed I had a shadow; it was Charlie. She followed me into the house.

"Ruby and I are taking off" she said as she kissed me goodbye "Thank you... I'll remember this" she said. I closed the gap between us and kissed her passionately

"See you soon?" I smiled at her

"Maybe" she smiled back in return

I watched her walk out the door and the barbecue was over.


End file.
